


exit carried by a bear

by thelordoftimelines



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, nobody has written any fonzos and thats a fuckin crime u guys, punctuation isnt even a thing?? not here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordoftimelines/pseuds/thelordoftimelines
Summary: Fozzie loves his friggin boyfriend and they're gay and its really gay





	exit carried by a bear

Gonzo sat up in the rubble of his explosive performance he was dazed only by the adrenaline rushing through his veins how wonderful it was to be paid to crash through things for the sake of art it was amazing just like him! And as he stood to exit the stage he felt two strong warm arms help lift him out of the remnants of his stunt 

“are you alright you were out for a minute or two I was really worried!” an anxious voice said gonzo knew who it was immediately 

“I’m fine Fozzie I’m walking! I’m talking! I’m not fainting or bleeding there’s nothing wrong”

They walked off stage together and Fozzie started to gently brush the debris out of Gonzo’s blue fur

“you really need to be more careful out there gonzo I know you’re nearly indestructible I know you love firing yourself from cannons but… it worries me you know that” 

Gonzo just gently leaned his head into Fozzie’s paw and closed his eyes he felt Fozzie gently pet the side of his cheek with his thumb 

“you know I only ask because I care about you” Fozzie mumbled softly admiring the way gonzo was smiling at him

Gonzo just chirred softly at the petting and the soft words Fozzie was saying to him he loved when Fozzie pet his fur or used that soft voice with him it was everything to the little blue weirdo

“I love when you act like I’m made of something precious Fozzie... it makes me feel special” Gonzo said bumping noses with him making a laugh escape the orange bear

“of course, you’re precious to me Gonzo! You’re my boyfriend why wouldn’t I treat you like you were special to me?”

“because im a small blue weirdo covered in fur with a huge nose.” Gonzo stated flatly with a small hint of humor behind his statement he felt like he answered the question the best way 

“okay first off how dare you. Secondly I like my men small and furry and thirdly blue is my favorite color anyways so you’re perfect to me.” Fozzie said matter of factly he knew what he liked and Gonzo was just that

Gonzo just smiled and brushed himself off a little more debris dust has a nasty habit of clinging to fur in the worst kinds of ways and it would get all tangled and uncomfortable he made a mental note to shower that night he would’ve anyways Fozzie wasn’t very fond of the scent of gunpowder and wall dust so he had to.

“hey Fozzie? You know you’re on next right?” Gonzo asked as he shook out the last few bits of drywall from his fur

“I’m on? OH I’M ON! Thanks Gonzo I forgot!” he said pecking Gonzo on the lips for luck before running back on stage to do his classic comedy act.

Gonzo just watched him from the wings with a little smile on his face, Fozzie’s jokes were terrible but he loved seeing Fozzie so happy to him it was worth hearing an outdated or unfunny joke or two the rest of the night went off without a hitch. Fozzie and Gonzo were happy just being with each other and watching everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> i told u it was gay u guys


End file.
